


Everything Has Changed

by 1DR5SoS



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt and comfort, Love Story, a bit nerdy (Y/N), unpopular Harry at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DR5SoS/pseuds/1DR5SoS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When (Y/N) life changed when she met Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I know how much this story sucks but then again I still hope you guys enjoy this one. I'm planning on editing this story because I read it again and I've saw a lot of mistakes and how it took me 2 years to add chapters but the positive thing was, I'm working on to the other chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> xx.

"Hey freak!" Brooke shouted as she saw me in the hallway. I tried to run but I saw her friends Taylor and Eleanor coming closer. "Get her girls!" Brooke commanded.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Taylor yell as she grabbed my arm tightly.

"Please...let me go!" I beg.

"Poor stupid little freak!" Taylor and Eleanor laughed.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let her go!" I turn around to see a guy yelling.

"Mind your own business, bitch" Brooke yell while gripping tightly on my wrist. 

"Let her go!" he shouts.

"I said mind your own business! don't you know who I am? I am the queen bee! fuck with the queen bee and you'll get stung".

"Well, I don't care if you're the queen bee, you still don't have a right to bully her!". The guy says angrily.

"Brooke let go of my wrist, rolling her eyesLet's go girls...before I kill this two freaks!".

"Thanks for helping me". I thanked him shyly. 

"Are you okay?".The guy asks, eyeing my arm."You got bruise".

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me".

"By the way my name is Harry, nice meeting you". He says smiling, popping his cute dimples.

"I'm (Y/N) nice meeting you too Harry, thank you again but I really have to go, bye!".


End file.
